


Хорошие новости, плохие новости, отличные новости

by HSTWOg, lirush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Deputy Derek Hale, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirush/pseuds/lirush
Summary: Плохие новости: Ключ заперт внутри.Хорошие новости: Опытный взломщик Стайлз Стилински к вашим услугам.Новости похуже: Босс мог подумать, что Стайлз был малолетним преступником.Новости получше: Милый заместитель шерифа видел, какой Стайлз крутой.Ужасные новости: Заместитель уже давно знал, что он полный неудачник, уже слишком поздно.Отличные новости: Но ему, кажется, все равно.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good News, Bad News, Very Good News](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358344) by [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly). 



> Данная работа переведена специально для сообщества HSTWOg (18+) и имеет  
> право выкладываться на сторонних ресурсах только авторами и администраторами  
> данного сообщества.

День начался так же, как и остальные, с обычного утра: он нажал «Дремать» на будильнике четыре раза подряд из-за жуткой лени, скатился с кровати, пошел в душ, включил холодную воду, чтобы более-менее прийти в себя, оделся (слава Богу, униформа заместителя шерифа не заставляет задумываться о выборе одежды), засунул банан в рот по пути к двери, потратил десять минут на что, чтобы завести джип, и добрался до работы, сэкономив пару минут.

Для Стайлза стало традицией потеряться на стоянке, даром что он проработал в Отделении Полиции Округа Грейди уже два месяца; он был таким же дизориентирующе похожим на отдел в Бикон Хиллз, с которым Стайлз был хорошо знаком, разве что сам участок находился на другой стороне стоянки, у мест, выделенных под машины заместителей шерифа. Он каждый раз шел не в ту сторону – привык к этому за все те года, что занимал место помощника шерифа на работе у отца – и осознавал, что идет не туда, лишь на половине пути.

Он мог остаться в Бикон Хиллз и избавить себя от постоянной путаницы. Стайлз стал довольно многообещающим выпускником полицейской академии, и Отдел Полиции Бикон Хиллз был бы рад принять его. Но это значило бы работу непосредственно под руководством своего отца, и, как бы Стайлз не любил его, он не хотел быть обязанным Джону за карьерный рост. У него и так хватало проблем с начальством, не стоило добавлять в список скрытое детское бунтарство, делая ситуацию опаснее.

Округ Грейди находился всего в нескольких часах пути от Бикон Хиллз, и сильное желание переехать появилось с того момента, как Стайлз только подал заявление о приеме на работу. Сам полицейский участок был больше, чем обычно, имел возможности для повышения в должности, не включающие в себя смещения своего отца с поста в один день, и в штате было множество новых лиц, которые не нянчились со Стайлзом в детстве.

Сразу же, как он зашел через фронтовую дверь, Стайлз увидел самое любимое лицо из вышеупомянутых. Несмотря на подколки Скотта, безупречное лицо помощника шерифа Дерека Хейла не являлось решающим фактором в выборе Стайлзом работы здесь, а не в Бикон Хиллз. Это был просто бонус. Очень, очень привлекательный бонус.

Дерек прислонился к стене здания, подпирая её одной ногой. Стайлзу показалось, что его настроение колебалось где-то между скукой и раздражением, ведь, серьезно, с таким безразличным лицом Хейл мог и Джигу-Дрыгу внутри отплясывать, никто бы не заметил. Однако, учитывая небольшую толпу у двери и сам факт нахождения всех снаружи в проклятую середину летней жары, Стайлз осознал, что никакой Джиги-Дрыги в ближайшее время не предвидится.

Протолкнувшись сквозь толпу своих коллег, чтобы узнать, не случилось ли какого ограбления, Стилински увидел, как помощник шерифа Ингол повисла на дверной ручке, навалившись на саму дверь всем своим весом – а в ней было лишь 65 килограммов, что при задержании не особо помогало – и уверенно заявила, что замок не поддается. Шериф Заперетько прижимал руки ко лбу.

– Пс-с-с, – шепотом позвал Стайлз парня, стоящего перед ним, чье имя он еще не успел запомнить. – Что происходит?

– Шериф запер ключи в помещении прошлой ночью, – ответил парень, не заморачиваясь о понижении голоса. С каждым словом он повышал тон, и, судя по тому, как Шериф поднял голову и впился в него взглядом, делал это намеренно.

Стайлз вскинул бровь. Возможно, это и было слишком осуждающее выражение лица, но эй, он всегда был немного засранцем по утрам.

– Серьезно? – спросил он. – Участок заперт? Шериф запер его? Это то, что происходит прямо сейчас?

– Только один человек хранил у себя ключ…

– Нет, ты не сделаешь этого. Никакой иронии, – прервал его Стайлз, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть ехидную ухмылку. – Шериф Заперетько. Запер участок. Жизнь издевается над нами худшим способом из всех возможных.

Позади кто-то насмешливо фыркнул, но, когда Стайлз обернулся, не увидел никого, кто смеялся. Возможно, к этому имел дело намек на улыбку на лице Дерека, если он его, конечно, не придумал, но Стайлз тут же мысленно похлопал себя по спине – не так легко было заставить Дерека Хейла смеяться, в комнате отдыха была даже создана особая доска, где велся счет тех, кому это удалось, и их имена. У Стайлза уже было три очка, больше, чем у работников, которые заслужили награду «человек года», и он чертовски этим гордился.

– Стилински! Если у тебя есть время на шутки, то его должно хватить и на то, чтобы вызвать слесаря, – сказал Заперетько, нахмурившись так, что дал бы любому Грэмпи Кэту нехилую фору.

Стайлз закатил глаза и вышел вперед из маленькой толпы.

– Не думаю, что это обязательно, – произнес он, бедром подвинув Ингол, тем самым освобождая себе место перед дверью, и присел, оглядывая замок.

– У тебя есть заколка с собой? – спросил он у нее. Ингол скорчила лицо, но потянулась к пучку волос на голове, чтобы вытянуть одну из не особо необходимых заколок и протянуть ее Стайлзу.

– Дайте мне минутки три, а после не забудьте отключить сигнализацию. И не стойте вокруг, пялясь на то, как мастерски я буду взламывать замок, пока тревога не включилась.

Проигнорировав неразборчивый шепот возмущенных коллег, он разогнул заколку, вставил в отверстие замка и начал проворачивать ее в поисках верного угла, ожидая, пока все тумблеры не поднимутся. Это заняло у Стайлза добрых несколько минут сосредоточенных попыток, что было определенно дольше, чем в его лучшие дни взломщика, но он, тем не менее, смог открыть дверь.

Ингол немедленно отодвинула его в сторону, чтобы войти в помещение и ввести код безопасности, за ней сразу же последовали остальные работники полицейского участка, оставив Стайлза держать перед ними дверь в ожидании, пока проход не освободится. Несколько других помощников шерифа кинули на него забавные взгляды, своего рода осуждающие и подозревающие, но Стайлз лишь улыбался своей солнечной и абсолютно-точно-невинной улыбкой, которую Скотт однажды назвал совершенно контрпродуктивной.

Шериф Заперетько остановился напротив него, скрестив руки.

– Сынок, нам стоит поговорить? – строго спросил он.

– Эм, нет, сэр, – вытягиваясь в струнку, ответил Стайлз. – Разумеется, нет, сэр, совершенно точно нет.

Заперетько прищурился.

– Мне не стоит волноваться, что ты так хорош в этом?

Стайлз покачал головой, стараясь выглядеть более оскорбленным.

– Сэр, нет, сэр. Я просто люблю быть подготовленным ко всему, сэр. – Он буквально рявкал каждый раз, когда произносил слово «сэр», словно был рядовым в каком-то фильме о сержантах, потому что его речевой фильтр окончательно переставал работать, когда он волновался, как и его способность соблюдать правила приличия.

Не то что бы он когда-либо вламывался в действительно незаконные места, будучи подростком. Ну, ладно, может и вламывался, но его ни разу за этим не заставали, да и он никогда не наносил никакого ущерба, воруя то, что потом не возвращал. Вообще, ему просто хотелось научиться чему-нибудь необычному, и взлом замков казался подходящим навыком. Видео на ютубе были довольно полезны, но Стайлзу нужно было практиковаться, прежде чем называть себя взломщиком. Роль практики сыграла дверь хранилища в школе, и до сих пор никто не подтвердил его причастность ко взлому шкафа с вещдоками Полицейского Департамента Бикон Хиллз.

От его слов Заперетько поморщился в стиле «Цельнометаллической оболочки» – не такая уж и неожиданная реакция, если честно – но он уже слишком привык к поведению Стайлза, чтобы делать что-либо, кроме закатывания глаз, так что просто махнул рукой и прошел внутрь. Стайлз преувеличенно громко выдохнул и услышал еще один смешок.

В этот раз Дерек определенно точно улыбался. Он все еще подпирал собой стену, хотя большинство давным-давно ушло, осталась лишь пара задержавшихся на перекур на тротуаре, но Хейл тут же выпрямился, когда заметил, что Стайлз смотрит на него. Дерек прогулочным шагом дошел до входа, держа руки в карманах и продолжая улыбаться своими идеальными, чёрт бы их побрал, губами.

– Спасибо, что не позволил участку потратить 92 доллара и два часа, которые бы определенно ушли на изготовление дубликатов, – произнес он.

– Я всего лишь выполняю долг офицера перед законом, сэр, – ответил Стайлз, отдавая честь.

Дерек снова издал смешок, уже третий за день, да Стайлз был в ударе, это должно войти в историю.

– Да, разумеется, ты порядочный, законопослушный гражданин, абсолютно без каких-либо темных делишек в прошлом, – сказал Дерек, и только слегка приподнятая бровь выдавала его сарказм.

– Ох, да ладно тебе, здоровяк, – сказал Стайлз, шлепнув задней стороной ладони по груди Дерека, мысленно поражаясь, насколько накачанной она была, уже после того, как ему стало больно.

– Ты разве не считаешь, что это было хоть немного, но круто?

– Стилински, я видел, как ты буквально в трех соснах заблудился, – скучающе произнес Дерек. – И ты плакал над видео с маленьким оленёнком в бабочке на шее.

Стайлз попытался опровергнуть подрывающую его авторитет претензию, но сдался, лишь обиженно махнув руками, потому что все вышесказанное было абсолютной правдой, и притом не имело оправданий.

– Он же такой малыш! – в конце концов выговорил он, бессильный против воспоминаний о той милости. – Ты вообще видел его огромные глаза? Видел?

Дерек покачал головой, все еще улыбаясь, и, чёрт, его улыбка сама по себе являлась редким явлением. Не то чтобы Дерек никогда не улыбался или что-то в этом роде, просто он, как правило, вел себя как тот тип людей, который чаще всего ходит с надменным выражением лица. Казалось, что за последнее время для Дерека по-настоящему растянуть губы в улыбке приравнивалось к чему-то неслыханному, и это заставляло желудок Стайлза подскакивать на месте, словно золотая рыбка в аквариуме. И это чувство никуда не ушло, даже когда Дерек сказал:

– Ненавижу разочаровывать тебя, Стилински, но в тебе нет ничего крутого.

– Знаешь, если уж мы дошли до того уровня отношений, когда любовно препираться друг с другом стало обычным делом, – начал Стайлз, прислоняясь ко все еще открытой двери с выражением, как он надеялся, беззаботности, – ты мог бы и смириться с тем, чтобы звать меня по имени.

– Отлично, – ответил Дерек. – В тебе нет ничего крутого, Стайлз.

Дерек знал его имя, ему даже не понадобилось его повторять. Золотая рыбка в желудке Стайлза совершила прыжок Олимпийской высоты, с тремя сальто и колесом, и застряла в горле.

Он активировал все внутренние запасы уверенности и пожал плечами:  
– Да без проблем. Я все равно слишком горяч для того, чтобы быть крутым.

Секунду Дерек смотрел на него без слов, кровожадность, часто присутствующая в его взгляде, исчезла полностью, в то время как рот приоткрылся в удивлении. А затем Дерек просто засмеялся. То есть, на самом деле засмеялся, всем телом, запрокинув голову и выставив вперед шею, и, вашу ж мать, у этого ублюдка были ямочки на щеках? Где справедливость? Громкие звуки заставили толпу заинтересоваться происходящим, все работники участка нашли время поразиться видом Дерека Хейла, ухахатывающегося так, словно слова Стайлза были самой смешной вещью, которую он слышал за свою жизнь. А Стайлз был слишком потрясен, чтобы послать своих коллег нахрен.

К тому времени, как смех Дерека перешел в смешки, Стайлз покраснел и все также смущенно улыбался, не в силах остановиться. Он чувствовал странную легкость и готов был взлететь от невероятно яркой улыбки на лице Дерека.

– Ты нечто невообразимое, знаешь? – сказал Дерек.

– Нечто невообразимо хорошее, надеюсь? – спросил Стайлз, не рискуя представить взгляд Дерека как один из дающих надежду.

Дерек, черт бы его побрал, действительно прикусил губу, а эти ямочки на щеках точно доведут Стайлза до могилы.

– О да, – ответил он. – Очень хорошее.

Стайлз готов был забить на осторожность и здравый смысл, просто взяв и поцеловав Дерека здесь же, если бы Ингол не крикнула им закрыть дверь и перестать заставлять кондиционеры работать впустую. Но легкий румянец, появившийся на щеках Дерека, определено того стоил. А тот факт, что за следующие две недели на доске в комнате отдыха появилось множество отметок Стайлза, был даже ценнее. Он не считал себя виноватым за то, что гордился этим.


End file.
